Survive the Nightosphere 8
by mah29732
Summary: The eighth season of Survive the Nightosphere series featuring Gunther and also Regular Show cast members.
1. Up from the Accident

Survive the Nightosphere 8

Chapter 1: Up from the "Accident"

Poor Gunther woke up in an odd cage not knowing where she was, it was rather quite dark, which she walked toward the edge of her cage.

"Wha, wha?" asked Gunther.

"A penguin, it's been so long since I've heard a penguin" said the Penguin as he himself revealed to be Gunther's neighbor, "allow me to introduce myself, I am Gotham's arch penguin foe, The Penguin, and you my feathered friend, what's your name?"

"Wha, wha" said Gunther.

"Gunther, hmm, odd name for a penguin, but who cares, look kid we're both trapped here, there is no way for us to get out, how did you get here, I fought with Batman the last time I remembered" continued the Penguin.

Gunther thinks back in a flashback which Gunther wanted to go on a sled ride which the Ice King would refuse to push Gunther gently down the mountain.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther.

"No, Gunther, I'm busy trying to come up with a plan to kidnap another princess" said the Ice King.

"Wha, wha, wha!" cried Gunther as she really wanted to have a ride.

The angry Ice King ended up using his icy wind power to push Gunther pretty far.

"Nah, she'll be fine" said the Ice King which the flash back ends from there.

The Penguin was unsettled that the Ice King would do something like that.

"So you perished when he pushed you hard off the mountain didn't he?" asked the Penguin.

"Wha, wha" sighed Gunther.

"Gunther, oh Gunther!" cried the Ice King's voice.

"Ice King, Hunson Abadeer is only letting you in here because you know someone down here" said Finn.

"That poor cute penguin Gunther, how could you, if I were a judge you'd be in jail by now" said Jake.

"But she wanted a push down the hill" said the Ice King.

Soon the Ice King came across Gunther in her cage.

"Gunther, so glad I found you, it's time to go back home" said the Ice King.

"Uh, not so fast pal, everyone here has to play the game in order to do so, if Gunther wins, she gets a second chance if anyone else wins they get a second chance it's that simple" continued Jake as he released Gunther.

"Oh, do I get to play?" asked the Penguin.

"Well you're on our list" said Jake as he freed the Penguin.

The Penguin wasn't the only Gotham villain, the Joker and Two-Face were in their cages not happy they were in the Nightosphere.

"This is pathetic" said Two-Face, "I based my own self-determination with this coin."

"And it was a bad choice" said the Joker.

"Hey fellas these two will let you out" said the Penguin referring to Finn and Jake.

"What's this some kind of trick?" asked the Joker, "I want my lawyer!"

"No trick, you play our game you get a second chance out of the Nightosphere" said Jake.

"Wait, we're in the other place?!" cried the Joker.

"Hmm, I kind of made that guess long ago with those flames around the area" said Two-Face.

The next few cages housed Ursula, Rouge and Shadow, Rouge wasn't happy she lost to Nathan Drake in the last season.

"I got a hunch I could beat this one" said Rouge.

"Don't count on it if someone else that's better sadly shows up" said Shadow.

"I hope you're not referring to me" laughed Ursula as she was sitting in her cage.

"No" replied both Shadow and Rouge.

"Time to free you three" laughed Jake.

Soon Finn and Jake came across Mandy, Mindy and Billy.

"Yea, about time" said Billy.

"You three have been here for quite a while" said Finn.

"No duh" said Mandy.

"Next group to release" laughed Jake.

Sabertooth wasn't pleased that Wolverine ended his life after he battled a long fight with him.

"I can't believe I lost, and here I am in this cage!" cried Sabertooth.

"Face it you're going to be here for a long time" said Slade as he sat in his cage.

"Bah, I hate those X-Men" roared Magneto, "defeated by them like this, I can't even use my powers against this cage to free myself."

"That's because they're special cages" laughed Jake as he came by with the keys.

"Great what are you here for?" asked Magneto.

"We're going to play a game" laughed Jake.

"And the one who wins will get a second chance from the Nightosphere" said Finn.

"I can show you the ropes" said Slade, "since I've played this before."

Others were still in their cages sitting quite bored.

"I can't believe it, that stupid Johnny Test put me here" said Brainfreezer.

"I can't believe my cage is next to this fool" said Blackheart.

"Hey, wish I had him as a neighbor than you" laughed Juri.

"Time to release old Blackheart and some new company" laughed Jake.

"What's this all about?" asked Brainfreezer.

"You get to play a game and you get a second chance if you win" said Finn.

"Oh boy, you mean out of this hot place?" asked Brainfreezer.

"Yes, both Juri and I have been playing this for awhile" continued Blackheart.

But there were four others still left on the list, Azula who was meditating in her cage, Goro who was trying to do some exercises, Kitaro in his cage and Sheeva in her cage.

"Stop making those noises" said Azula to Goro.

"I am busy exercising" said Goro.

"Well it's annoying" replied Azula.

"Alright enough" said Jake as he came with the keys.

"About time" said Azula, "I could smell all three of them, they're pretty bad."

"Hey!" cried Goro, Kitaro and Sheeva.

"We still have a few more to release" said Jake.

Soon Finn and Jake came across the cages of Duncan, Courtney, Heather, Alejandro and Scott.

"About time" said Scott as they were released, "there are some weird new guys."

Indeed it was Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost whom were in their own cages.

"This is pathetic, it's all your fault" said Muscle Man.

"Yea I'd fire you but what's the point since we're in the other place" said Benson.

"Look here come the guards, you guys are going to free us?" asked Rigby.

"Something like it, but only if you play a game, come on we'll show you all to Hunson Abadeer he runs the place down here" laughed Jake.


	2. Three Teams This Time Again

Chapter 2: Three Teams This Time Again

Indeed Finn and Jake were leading the contestants to where Hunson Abadeer was located.

"About time" said Hunson as he awaited the new contestants.

"So how many teams will there be?" asked Finn.

"Three this time, Legendary Billy please read the list of the names of the teams and who belongs to them" said Hunson.

"Let's see, three teams the first team will be known as the Wobbling Penguins which will include the Penguin, Gunther, Joker, Two-Face, Ursula, Shadow, Rouge, Mandy, Billy and Mindy; the Dead Mutants will include Sabertooth, Magneto, Slade, Brain Freezer, Blackheart, Juri, Azula, Goro, Kitaro, and Sheeva and the last team the Regular Punks will be Duncan, Courtney, Heather, Alejandro, Scott, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost, those are all the teams."

"If you will all just follow me to your first challenge" laughed Hunson.

As Hunson led the contestants to the area of their first challenge it was going to be an easy challenge this time where the contestants were led back into cages.

"What, we're being led back into cages?" asked Mindy.

Confessions:

"There better be a good reason for this" said Mindy.

"I'm betting he wants to drive us all crazy" said Slade.

End of confessions.

As each member of each team were led into a cage by the Legendary Billy, Hunson ended up showing off an annoying clown as part of the first attempt to break the contestants.

"Which ever team has the most members standing in this challenge that haven't been driven crazy yet will win immunity" laughed Hunson.

Confessions:

"A clown!" cried Billy who obviously hated clowns.

End of confessions.

"Get me out of this cage, I hate clowns!" cried Billy as he ended up busting himself out of the cage.

The Legendary Billy tried to capture Billy as Billy made a dash for an escape, he literally drove members of the Regular Punks crazy.

"That kid is crazy!" cried Benson, "He's worse than you two!"

"See Benson there are worse people than us" laughed Rigby.

"Yea I can't believe it's thanks to the other place" laughed Mordecai.

"His screams are annoying to me!" cried Muscle Man as he was covering his ears.

"Clown, clown, clown!" cried Billy as the clown joined in with the Legendary Billy to chase poor Billy.

"Wow, the first challenge is already looking to be quite fun" laughed Hunson as he waited for another hour or so.

Hunson sat down and enjoyed Billy causing mayhem for the rest of the contestants, Benson was indeed breaking sweat as he couldn't bear with it anymore.

"Looks like we got some Regular Punks ready to crack" laughed Hunson.

The Legendary Billy ends up taking out Benson along with Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost who couldn't take Billy's screams, soon Duncan, Courtney and the rest of the Regular Punks were all down, for the Dead Mutants, Brain Freezer was the one who couldn't take Billy's screams.

"Shut up that kid!" cried Brain Freezer who broke out of his cage and literally put Billy on ice.

"That's telling him" said Mandy.

"Hmm, I know what I'll do, I'll give immunity to the Dead Mutants and the Wobbling Penguins" laughed Hunson, "since the Regular Punks couldn't make it they'll be voting off someone for the first time."

Indeed it was going to be a vote off between Benson and Muscle Man.

Confessions:

"I really think Benson will kill us again if we vote for him" said Mordecai, "but since we're already dead it doesn't matter anymore."

"Bye Benson!" laughed Rigby, "You're the one who's getting fired!"

"What kind of a name is Benson?" laughed Duncan who voted for Benson.

"Benson looks like a grouch!" laughed Courtney as she voted for him.

"If Chef were a skinny guy with a gumball as a head it'd be Benson, I wonder if he cooks as bad as Chef does" laughed Heather.

"So long amigo" laughed Alejandro who voted for Benson.

"Bye loser" laughed Scott.

"I hope most people vote for Benson and not me" laughed Muscle Man.

"So long Benson" laughed Hi-Five Ghost.

"That Muscle Man cracking like that" said Benson.

End of confessions.

"Well, well, well here is the first challenge and your team didn't do so well a face off between Benson and Muscle Man, Muscle Man you only received one vote, Benson you received the rest!" laughed Hunson.

"What, that's impossible?!" cried Benson.

"Votes don't lie Benson" laughed Hunson, "for this season we brought back the Ultra Cannon of Shame and upgraded it to be the Ultra Cannon of Shame 2.0!"

Indeed poor Benson was grabbed by the Legendary Billy and placed into the Ultra Cannon of Shame 2.0 where he was fired right out of it.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 8!" laughed Hunson.


	3. Rex Banner the Better Benson

Chapter 3: Rex Banner the Better Benson

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 8, a new season with new faces and old faces alike whom formed three teams to compete with each other, first challenge of the season was that all contestants got into cages again to see what'd drive them crazy. A clown was used which drove Billy crazy who then drove members of the Regular Punks crazy and sent Benson off on a one way ticket to the Ultra Cannon of Shame 2.0.

So who'll be kicked off next? Find out next here on Survive the Nightosphere 8!

End of commentary.

Mandy was rather embarrassed what Billy displayed out there.

Confessions:

"I can't believe Billy behaved like that during the first challenge" said Mandy who was rather embarrassed.

"Yea, no more Benson!" laughed Rigby.

"Benson sucked as a boss!" laughed Mordecai.

"No more bossy Benson!" laughed Muscle Man.

End of confessions.

Sadly Rigby and Mordecai spoke too soon, a new comer was about to enter, as a certain Rex Banner fell right through the ceiling right onto poor Rigby as he slept on the ground.

"I landed on something soft" said Rex as he dusted himself off, "where the heck am I? Am I at the other place?"

"Yes you are in the other place in the Nightosphere" laughed Hunson, "and since the Regular Punks are sort of one player you get to be part of the competition."

"For what?" asked Rex.

"To get a second chance" said Duncan.

"Mr. Rex Banner is it?" asked Hunson, "Yea I recognize you as the tough guy around Springfield."

Confessions:

"Another player, this is uncalled for" said Mindy.

"He doesn't look so tough" laughed Blackheart referring to Rex Banner, "what's everyone afraid of him for?"

End of confessions.

"Well, today is going to be a racing challenge for everyone to participate in, you'll each have your own go cart, but only two of you will be allowed to race, the rest of you will be pit crew" said Hunson, "if you follow me to the race course, I'll show you to your go carts."

As the three teams were choosing their racers, Gunther volunteered to be part of the race, along with the Joker.

"I got a few tricks up my sleeve I can use against everyone else" laughed the Joker.

"You better" said Two-Face as he and the others of the Wobbling Penguins agreed to be the pit crew.

For the Dead Mutants, Brain Freezer and Magneto volunteered to be the racers.

"Hope those traps are made out of metal so that I can use my powers against" laughed Magneto.

"Oh please, I can freeze them easily" laughed the Brain Freezer.

"Fine" sighed Sabertooth.

For the Regular Punks, both Rigby and Mordecai volunteered to be the racers.

"We're only letting you go, because we want to see you crash" laughed Muscle Man.

"And I think I'll make a better pit crew boss than that Benson fella of yours" said Rex.

As the race began, the Regular Punks were in the lead with Rigby and Mordecai ahead of the pack.

"Ha, we're going to win!" laughed Rigby as they made it through the first lap.

"Yea, we are!" laughed Mordecai.

"Oh no you don't!" laughed the Brain Freezer.

The Brain Freezer ended up using his freeze gun that he built on his cart and fired trying to slow both Mordecai and Rigby down.

"Let's see how you like it when your carts are moved by my mind" said Magneto.

Magneto tried his best as he used his mind to get rid of Mordecai and Rigby.

"He's trying to take us off the course!" cried Rigby.

"I think I got an idea" said Mordecai, "hey Brain Freezer, bet you can't hit us!"

Brain Freezer ended up accidently freezing the cart Magneto was riding in which caused Magneto to crash.

"Opps" said Brain Freezer.

"I'll opps you" said Magneto who used his mental powers to purposely crash Brain Freezer's cart.

It was just between Gunther, the Joker, Mordecai and Rigby.

"Time to throw some bombs!" laughed the Joker as he tossed them at both Rigby and Mordecai, some of the bombs purposely landed in the pit crew for their team.

"Hey, you're not suppose to attack us!" cried Muscle Man.

Rex Banner ends up grabbing a tire and tossing it toward the Joker's cart where the Joker soon steers out of control crashing while Gunther ends up speeding off tying herself up in first place with Mordecai and Rigby.

"Ha, looks like the Regular Punks will win immunity as for the Dead Mutants you'll be voting off someone" laughed Hunson.

It was going to be an easy vote, most members of the Dead Mutants have turned against Brain Freezer for freezing Magneto's cart.

"Oh boy Brain Freezer you are in trouble" laughed Hunson, "because you got the most votes!"

"What, impossible!" cried Brain Freezer.

"Votes don't lie" laughed Hunson.

The Legendary Billy ends up grabbing poor Brain Freezer and places him into the Ultra Cannon of Shame 2.0 where he's fired right out of it.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 8!" laughed Hunson.


	4. Skips' Gross Out Challenge

Chapter 4: Skips' Gross Out Challenge

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 8, it was a go-cart race between the teams where two racers were to go onto the tracks and race, Brain Freezer thought he had some bright ideas by trying to freeze members of the other teams, yet sadly they ended up deflecting Brain Freezer to freeze Magneto's go-cart instead causing Brain Freezer to be kicked off his team.

Oh, and yea, the Regular Punks got a new team player Rex Banner of Springfield! So who'll be kicked off next and be fired out of the Ultra Cannon of Shame 2.0? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 8!

End of commentary.

As the contestants slept outside, Rex Banner wasn't so pleased with the performance of the Regular Punks and wanted to make some changes.

Confessions:

"Something needs to be done about these Regular Punks, that Benson fella they keep on complaining was no help to them whatsoever" said Rex, "let's make them change their minds."

"Hmm, that Rex Banner looks like an authority figure but not as sloppy as Benson, maybe there is some way I can exploit this" laughed Blackheart.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept, Skips headed toward where the contestants were and ended up using a drums to get everyone up.

"Skips you're here in the Nightosphere, but I thought you were still alive?" asked Rigby.

"I know the Grim Reaper" continued Skips.

"Yea so do we" said Mandy.

"That version of Grim wasn't the right version you often face" said Billy.

"Actually Billy" said Grim as he wondered right by, "I do have a number of fancy costumes I often like to wear, more likely it suits the time period's culture, you think this skeleton thing is kind of boring."

"I did not need to really see you in this form" said Skips.

"Well get use to it, it's my true form" said Grim, "that British Grim I ended up being when I met up with you was to just look tough."

"Well, I guess that's the reason why Grim keeps those motor cycle helmet in his trunk then" said Billy.

"Come on, Hunson wants me to gross you all out" said Skips.

Skips indeed began to create some gross dishes for the contestants to chow down on, he passed out the first row of meals to the three teams. It was quite gross which made Two-Face force to use his coin.

"Time to see if I eat it or not, heads I eat it, tails I don't" said Two-Face.

As Two-Face flipped the coin it landed on heads.

"Ha, you have to eat it!" laughed the Joker.

Two-Face tried to scarf down the meal, but it soon upset his stomach and barfed back on the rest of his team.

"Nice one" sighed Mandy as she cleaned herself up.

Confessions:

"I didn't know Two-Face could barf like that" laughed the Penguin, "too bad he got me all wet."

"Wha, wha, wha!" cried Gunther as she didn't enjoy it one bit.

"Pathetic!" cried Ursula.

"Well, I know what loser I'm voting off" laughed Mindy.

End of confessions.

For the Dead Mutants, Sabertooth was able to stomach all of the meals that came his way along with the rest of the team, and likewise the Regular Punks were doing well on the part of Rex Banner coaching them.

"Come on, I don't care how disgusting it looks eat it, look I'm eating mine" said Rex.

"How the heck can you stand that!" cried Courtney.

"Easy, lots of practice" laughed Rex.

Confessions:

"Time to spice things up" laughed Blackheart.

End of confessions.

Blackheart snuck around and grabbed some of Skips' spices and poured them onto the dishes randomly not caring who'd get them and then sat back at his seat which Skips was unaware of his actions. As Skips delivered the meals, members of mostly the Wobbling Penguins and the Regular Punks got sick.

"Wow, looks like the Dead Mutants will get immunity this round, as for the Wobbling Penguins you'll be voting off someone for the first time" laughed Hunson.

It was going to be a vote between Two-Face and Mindy, since Two-Face heard everything Mindy said about him in the confession area.

"That was supposed to be private!" cried Mindy.

"Nothing's private with me" continued Two-Face.

"Two-Face, wow, already you barfed up a load!" laughed Hunson, "But sadly, you won't stay, Mindy will be staying and you'll take the Ultra Cannon of Shame 2.0 out!"

"I should have figured" said Two-Face as the Legendary Billy grabbed him and placed him into the Ultra Cannon of Shame 2.0 and pressed the button firing him out.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 8!" laughed Hunson.


	5. Arm Wrestle With Skips

Chapter 5: Arm Wrestle With Skips

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 8, it was Skips' time to give the challenge where Skips would indeed be showing off his gross food to everyone! Most contestants could surprisingly handle Skips' disgusting meals with the Regular Punks thanks to Rex Banner who was doing a better job at coaching them than Benson ever did, and also the Dead Mutants didn't do that bad either.

However, with the flip of the coin, Two-Face sadly chose the wrong meal and ended up puking on the rest of his team that indeed got him a one way ticket of being fired right out of the Ultra Cannon of Shame 2.0, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 8!

End of commentary.

After that lousy meal that Skips purposely made for the contestants in the last challenge, Mindy's stomach was still turning over Skips' meals.

Confessions:

"I can't get the disgusting taste out of my mouth!" cried Mindy.

"That Yeti cooks just like my dad does" laughed Billy.

"I'm stuffed from the last challenge" laughed Ursula.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept, Skips ends up entering the area again and rings a bell signaling everyone to get up.

"Okay, each team will be sending two of their most valuable players up to the stand to arm wrestle with me" said Skips, "whoever can last the longest will win immunity."

For the Wobbling Penguins, Mandy and Shadow volunteered; the Dead Mutants, Magneto and Sabertooth and for the Regular Punks, Muscle Man and Duncan.

Confessions:

"I can't believe raccoon boy failed" laughed Duncan as he heard Rigby's story.

"Mordecai is so dead for telling Duncan that story!" cried Rigby.

End of confessions.

Up first was the Wobbling Penguins with Mandy going first.

"Think you can handle me?" asked Skips.

"I never lose" said Mandy.

"Game on" said Skips.

As they clutched their fists together, Mandy was doing her best with all of the pressure, about an hour passed and Skips ended up winning, Shadow ended up going next and soon only lasted an hour with Skips as well.

"Next team" said Skips.

Magneto came up first and placed his arm on the table.

"Let's see if you can take on me" laughed Magneto.

"Ha" laughed Skips.

Both clutched their fists together and the match begin, Magneto however ended up using his powers to pull an object toward Skips knocking Skips out and winning.

"Ha, I won!" laughed Magneto.

"No you didn't, you used your powers to cheat!" cried Rigby.

"I didn't say any rules about not using any tricks" said Skips as he gave the win to Magneto.

Next was Sabertooth, as they clutched their fists together and wrestled, Sabertooth used all of his might and ended up beating Skips who was surprised.

"Match well played, next team" said Skips.

"I bet I can beat you like those two guys did" laughed Muscle Man as he sat across from Skips.

As they clutched their fists and started to wrestle, Skips won by just a few seconds into the game.

"No fair!" cried Muscle Man.

"How can you be named Muscle Man if you got no real muscle?" laughed Rex.

"He's mocking you" whispered Blackheart to Muscle Man.

"Hey, you will not be mocking me!" roared Muscle Man, "I am strong, I am strong!"

"Then arm wrestle me" said Rex.

"You heard the man, stand aside, I already know Duncan can last longer than you can" said Skips.

Confessions:

"So glad I won't be embarrassed" laughed Duncan.

End of confessions.

Muscle Man waited until Rex sat on the other end and they two clutched their fists together, Muscle Man with all of his might tried his best, yet Rex still won easily just like Skips.

"Ha, you're no muscle" laughed Rex, "look at yourself, you look like tinier version of Ursula over there."

"Stop making fun of me!" roared Muscle Man who tried to attack Rex but was tackled by the other members of his team.

"I think I know which team will vote off someone" said Hunson as he came into the scene.

It was going to be an easy choice, a choice between Muscle Man and Rex, since Muscle Man was the only one who voted for Rex.

"He's a jerk, kick him off!" cried Muscle Man pointing to Rex.

"I'm beginning to like this new Benson already" laughed Rigby.

"Stop it!" cried Muscle Man as he began to cry.

"Sorry Muscle Man, you got the most votes meaning you'll get voted off" laughed Hunson.

"Time to go" said the Legendary Billy who grabbed poor Muscle Man and placed him into the Ultra Cannon of Shame 2.0.

"Let that be a lesson to ya kid" said Rex as Muscle Man was fired right out of it.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 8!" laughed Hunson.


	6. Hunson's Tiny Helper

Chapter 6: Hunson's Tiny Helper

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 8, it was an arm wrestling challenge brought by Skips targeting everyone else on the three teams! Although there were some teams that did better than others like the Wobbling Penguins and the Dead Mutants, the Regular Punks weakest member Muscle Man thought he could defeat Skips, but instead lost.

He also lost to Rex Banner who wanted to make a bet that Muscle Man was a wimp which he did, and soon Muscle Man got sent off on the Ultra Cannon of Shame 2.0, so who'll be kicked off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 8!

End of commentary.

As the contestants slept, they were unaware that someone ended up setting off some explosives nearby them waking everyone up.

"Hey what the?!" cried Duncan.

"Sounds like a loud explosion" sighed Courtney.

"Oh you bet that's right" laughed Hunson.

"You were not the one who set the charges right?" asked the Joker.

"Nope" replied Hunson, "I have a little helper known as Tiny Tina whom I have hired to help out in the Nightosphere."

"So what's the challenge for the day?" asked Mandy.

"Glad you asked, it's going to be another racing challenge, but with trying to escape from falling rocks while on lava!" laughed Hunson, "Which means everyone will be acquiring a lava proof surfboard."

As everyone received one from the Legendary Billy, they headed off to the area where the lava flow was located.

"Which ever team has most members cross the finish line first wins immunity for their team" laughed Hunson.

As everyone got onto the lava and headed downward, Hunson then signaled Tiny Tina who was in the background to detonate the charges remotely.

"Time to see some fireworks" laughed Tiny Tina as she pressed the button.

As Tiny Tina set off the charges, rocks began to tumble down on the contestants as they steered their way through the lava, one of the rocks knocked Goro off of his surfboard which he ended up catch fire and swam off to the land.

Confessions:

"Wimp" laughed Kitaro.

"Weakling" laughed Magneto.

"Ouch it burns!" cried Goro.

End of confessions.

For other members of the Dead Mutants, Magnet ended up using his powers considering the molten rocks created metal which enabled Magneto to use his mind powers to push them aside, Juri ended up kicking some of the rocks where she ended up sending some of the rocks toward members of the Regular Punks, which one of the rocks ended up hitting Duncan.

"Hey cut that out!" cried Duncan.

"Make me" laughed Juri as she stuck out her tongue.

Duncan steered his surfboard toward her and tried to fight her, but Juri ended up kicking Duncan right out of the race.

Confessions:

"No one does that to Duncan except me" said Courtney.

Courtney then steered her surfboard toward Juri and began to fight her, which Courtney ended up kicking Juri out of the game.

Confessions:

"How the heck did she do that?!" cried Juri.

"I'm such a good martial artist" laughed Courtney.

End of confessions.

As for the Wobbling Penguins, Gunther was the first member of the team to make it across the finish line, with the Penguin and the other members coming in second, the Regular Punks soon made their trek across the finish line and so did the remaining members of the Dead Mutants.

"I must say that was quite an amazing race, however considering how that only two members of the Dead Mutants did not make it, and only one member of the Regular Punks didn't, I'm giving immunity to the Wobbling Penguins" laughed Hunson, "as for the Dead Mutants who lost the most members they'll be voting off someone."

Indeed it was going to be an easy vote between Goro and Juri.

"My, my, Goro, you caught fire literally speaking" laughed Hunson, "and Juri you got knocked off by Courtney!"

"Excuse me, but she got lucky" said Juri.

"Well the one who'll get to stay is Juri, since Goro had the most votes" laughed Hunson.

"Time to load you up" said the Legendary Billy who ends up leading Goro to the Ultra Cannon of Shame 2.0 and launches him out.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 8!" laughed Hunson.


	7. Tiny Tina's Explosive Course

Chapter 7: Tiny Tina's Explosives Course

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 8, it was a lava race where our three teams had to race on lava on surfboards, the Dead Mutants didn't do so well this time with Goro being the first member catching fire and getting out of the race and making the others lose, Duncan got in trouble with Juri, but Juri got her butt kicked by Courtney!

In the end, Goro was fired out of the Ultra Cannon of Shame 2.0, so who'll be shot out of it next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 8!

End of commentary.

As the contestants slept, they were unaware they were about to be woken up by Tiny Tina who ended up banging on a drum quite loudly.

"Wake up, wake up!" roared Tiny Tina.

"Great, you again?" asked Mandy.

"Yea, me again" laughed Tiny Tina, "Hunson wanted me to give you the challenge this time."

"Wonderful" sighed Magneto.

Confessions:

"Using a child, how childish" laughed Magneto.

"Hunson must be losing his mind" laughed Blackheart.

"And out from Pandora we are" said Mandy.

End of confessions.

"Today is trench warfare by going through my course, which ever team can do it will win immunity!" laughed Tiny Tina.

As she took the contestants to where the course was located, it was a large battlefield with various mines and explosives.

Confessions:

"This should get my team in great shape" laughed Rex.

"I am so not going to like this" said Mordecai.

End of confessions.

The Wobbling Penguins were the first team that headed into the course, Ursula got stuck along the way and was left behind as she tried to crawl under a trench.

"Help me, I'm stuck!" cried Ursula.

"You make the Penguin look thin" laughed the Joker who left her behind.

Next was the Dead Mutants which they ended up improving their performance, Kitaro ended up dodging some of the mines and other traps on the course along with other members like Magneto using his powers to activate the mines before his team could reach them.

Confessions:

"Ha, Tiny Tina doesn't know who to tango with" laughed Magneto.

End of confessions.

For the Regular Punks, Duncan landed himself right on a mine exploding himself right up in the air and crashing into the ground, where he was dragged through the dirt by Courtney.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch!" cried Duncan.

"That's it pull him" said Rex as he was encouraging Courtney.

"Wow, he is better than Benson ever was" laughed Courtney to Rigby and Mordecai.

But as each of the teams laid to rest, Tiny Tina began to tally the team that did the best.

"Well, it looks like from those who did the most, I'd have to say the Dead Mutants will get immunity, as for the Wobbling Penguins they'll have to vote off someone" laughed Tiny Tina.

"And that'd leave someone like me to take it over" laughed Hunson as he stepped right on in.

It was going to be quite an easy vote between Ursula and the Joker, which Ursula voted for the Joker for leaving her behind.

Confessions:

"We don't need someone like her" laughed the Joker who voted for Ursula.

"I'll make a clown out of you" laughed Ursula who voted for the Joker.

"Wha" said Gunther as she voted for Ursula.

"Bye Ursula" laughed the Penguin.

"Don't want you to slow us down" laughed Shadow who voted for Ursula.

"Bye Ursula" laughed Rouge.

"Bye loser!" laughed Mindy.

"You sadly make Billy's dad look thin" sighed Mandy.

"Oh, I bet if my dad were in that trench he'd not get stuck" laughed Billy who voted for Ursula.

End of confessions.

"And the votes are in, Ursula is out!" laughed Hunson.

"What, not fair!" roared Ursula.

"Too bad!" laughed the Legendary Billy who ended up lifting her and putting her into the Ultra Cannon of Shame 2.0 and fired her out.

"Wow, you're able to lift all of that?" asked Hunson.

"Yea, I work out a lot" laughed the Legendary Billy.

"Well, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 8!" laughed Hunson.


	8. Annoying Hi-Five Ghost

Chapter 8: Annoying Hi-Five Ghost

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 8, things were pretty hairy in the last challenge when the three teams had to take Tiny Tina's explosive course, some like Ursula got stuck in one of the trenches they were trying to go under, others managed to make it through with ease and others like Magneto used his mind powers to ensure the safety of everyone on their team.

In the end, poor Ursula got kicked off and sent off on the Ultra Cannon of Shame 2.0, so who'll be kicked off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 8!

End of commentary.

Blackheart knew in order to divide the Regular Punks, he needed a useful pawn for him to make of some use like Hi-Five Ghost.

Confessions:

"Hmm, that Hi-Five Ghost looks like he could be the annoying kind" laughed Blackheart, "maybe he could annoy Rex Banner."

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept, Hunson came into the scene flying a pretty loud jetpack on his back.

"Wake up lazy sleepy heads, today's challenge is going to be a great jetpack related challenge" laughed Hunson, "but it's a fun one that includes a killer bee hive where you play catch with your teammates!"

As Hunson led the contestants to the area of the challenge each member of each team received a jetpack.

"Okay, the strongest who can withstand the bee hive and the stings that come with it will give the first toss" laughed Hunson, "which ever team that can keep it in the air longest will win immunity!"

Confessions:

"This sounds dangerous" said Hi-Five Ghost.

"I will be the first one to toss it, it shouldn't affect me anymore cause we're already dead" laughed Rex.

End of confessions.

"Wow, a killer bee hive, that sounds dangerous doesn't it?" asked Blackheart to Hi-Five Ghost, "Yea it's pretty dangerous you don't have Muscle Man to use as a shield anymore."

"For your information, I am pretty brave without him" said Hi-Five Ghost.

"Some how I doubt it" laughed Blackheart.

As the challenge began, each team began to play catch with the bee hive while up in the air, Hi-Five Ghost was pretty nervous as the bee hive was soon tossed to him.

"Here take it ghost boy" laughed Duncan as he tossed it to Hi-Five Ghost.

"Uh, bees!" cried Hi-Five Ghost.

The bees soon swarmed over poor Hi-Five Ghost and soon gave him the stinging of the life time.

"You said those bees wouldn't hurt anyone even when we're dead" said Heather to Rex.

"Help, I'm blind!" cried Hi-Five Ghost who ends up running into a wall.

"Urrgghh" cried Mordecai as he hated seeing this.

As for the two other teams, the Wobbling Penguins ended up beating the Dead Mutants by just a second.

"Ouch, so close" said Hunson as he was tallying up the seconds as they went by, "Dead Mutants you could have won."

"Bah, I knew it!" cried Blackheart.

"This is rather poor leadership skill of yours" said Sabertooth.

"Hey, at least we're not like them" laughed Blackheart referring to the Regular Punks.

"Yea, I guess so" said Magneto.

It was soon going to be time for the Regular Punks to vote off someone, it was going to be a vote between Rex and Hi-Five Ghost.

Confessions:

"That Hi-Five Ghost is cramping the team's style" said Rex who voted of him.

"Bye ghostly loser" laughed Heather.

"So long, you don't scare anyone" laughed Courtney.

"Ha, a guy with a bed sheet over his head, bye!" laughed Duncan.

"Ha, what a poor weak costume" laughed Scott.

"Sorry Hi-Five Ghost" said Rigby.

"Bye" said Mordecai as he voted for Hi-Five Ghost.

"That Rex Banner is so mean" said Hi-Five Ghost.

End of confessions.

"Whoa, another landslide" laughed Hunson who was keeping the tally a secret between Rex and Hi-Five Ghost, "well for Hi-Five Ghost to be booted off!"

"Yea, you're pretty annoying, maybe when you get launched off someone where you'd think about it" said Rex.

"Time for that long period of thinking" laughed the Legendary Billy who grabbed Hi-Five Ghost, placed him into the Ultra Cannon of Shame 2.0 and fired him right out of the cannon.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 8!" laughed Hunson.


	9. Rex's Patience

Chapter 9: Rex's Patience

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 8, it was a killer bee hive tossing game where the contestants would toss three bee hives, one for each team and see who'd last the longest. Both the Wobbling Penguins and the Dead Mutants didn't seem to get stung at all, but Regular Punk member Hi-Five Ghost did, and complained about it throughout the entire ordeal.

In the end, Hi-Five Ghost was voted off and sent off on the Ultra Cannon of Shame 2.0, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightopshere 8!

End of commentary.

Mordecai and Rigby were getting annoyed along with Duncan about Rex Banner exerting too much authority over them.

Confessions:

"Man, I thought this guy would have been putting us in line, he's doing the opposite" said Mordecai.

"As much as I hate saying this, I miss Benson" said Rigby.

"That guy is a twerp for ordering me around" said Duncan.

End of confessions.

Blackheart knew getting members of the Regular Punks dysfunctional would mean their own demise after Hi-Five Ghost departed, as the contestants slept on the floor, Hunson ends up coming in on a motorcycle which ended up to be pretty loud.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" asked the Penguin as he got up.

"Enough" said Hunson, "today's challenge will be a motorcycle stunt challenge, whoever can do as many stunts as possible on a motorcycle in mid-air and survive the course will win immunity for their team."

Hunson ends up leading the contestants to the area where he's going to hold the challenge which was a rather large course.

"Yea, I had Tiny Tina along with the Titans help out build the course" laughed Hunson, "it's going to be fun!"

As the contestants headed toward a motorcycle, each team was going to take a turn on it, the first team was the Wobbling Penguins, Penguin was a bit too large to get onto the motorcycle.

"There, I fit perfectly" laughed the Penguin.

"No you don't Ursula couldn't fit through a trench, you can't fit on a motorcycle" laughed the Joker.

"Oh yea, watch me" laughed the Penguin.

As the Penguin started up the motorcycle, he zoomed toward one ramp and attempted to make a stunt in mid-air, but he soon was obviously stuck and the motorcycle crashed into pieces on the ground.

"Loser!" laughed Mindy.

"Ouch, well we got spare motorcycles for the rest of the team" laughed Hunson as Cyborg brought over another motorcycle.

As the other members of the Wobbling Penguins tried out, Gunther indeed did the most tricks next to Shadow and Rouge, while Billy ended up purposely crashing his motorcycle, Mindy was annoyed that she didn't get high marks.

"What do you mean my stunts were not good enough?" asked Mindy.

"Sorry Mindy, Shadow, Rouge and Gunther did better than you" laughed Hunson.

As the next team went up, the Dead Mutants showed off with most of their members doing quite well, especially Blackheart and Magneto whom did the most tricks while in mid-air. Juri, Slade and Sheeva came in a close second, the next one would be the Regular Punks.

"Oh, I got a number of tricks I can show them" laughed Rigby.

"Ha, you?" laughed Rex.

"Hey law enforcement pal, let us show you a few moves" laughed Duncan.

But as Duncan got onto the motorcycle and tried to show off some moves, he ended up fumbling and ended up crashing his motorcycle, Rigby did worse than Duncan, and so did poor Mordecai.

"You're all worthless!" cried Rex.

"Oh yea, let's see how you do it" said Duncan.

"Yea, I'd like to see someone like you get hurt" laughed Scott.

"Watch it" said Rex.

Rex ended up getting on a motorcycle and started off heading toward a ramp, right in mid-air, Rex indeed displayed some good stunt moves, yet soon Rex ended up slipping and fell right to the ground where his motorcycle was soon turned into pieces.

"Ha, you did fall!" laughed Duncan.

"Okay, it seems like the only team that didn't have any of its members crash a motorcycle would be the Dead Mutants whom will be getting immunity, as for the Wobbling Penguins and the Regular Punks you'll be voting off someone" laughed Hunson.

For the Wobbling Penguins it was going to be a vote between the Penguin and the Joker, and for the Regular Punks, a vote between Duncan and Rex.

"Wow, Duncan, Rex you two didn't get along and Penguin, you couldn't fit on a motorcycle at all" laughed Hunson.

"Yea, that's a big joke alright" laughed the Joker.

"And it seems the Joker and Duncan will get to stay" laughed Hunson.

"What, impossible, he fell off his vehicle first" said Rex.

"But most members of the team see you as annoying" laughed Hunson.

Poor Rex along with the Penguin were stuffed into the Ultra Cannon of Shame 2.0 by the Legendary Billy and launched right out of it by him.

"Ha, that was quite an amazing challenge, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 8!" laughed Hunson.


	10. Bossy Courtney

Chapter 10: Bossy Courtney

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap to the audience.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 8, it was motorcycle stunt time, where the three teams were to organize some stunts for me to judge on the best stunt. For the Wobbling Penguins and the Regular Punks, things were not off to any great start, the Penguin couldn't fit into his motorcycle and also Rex Banner crashed and annoyed everyone on his team.

In the end, the Dead Mutants won immunity, and the Penguin and Rex Banner were sent off on the Ultra Cannon of Shame 2.0, so who'll be kicked off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 8!

End of commentary.

Now that Rex Banner was out of the way, Courtney felt she should step in as being the leader of the Regular Punks.

Confessions:

"Let's face it, we had a bad image run, I think I am the right kind of a person to improve it" said Courtney.

"No one better ever try to behave like either Benson or Rex did" said Duncan, "or they'll be answering to me."

"Man, Rex Banner was annoying, I hope there's no one else worse than him" said Mordecai.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept outside, Hunson ended up coming in a lightning bolt scaring the rest of the contestants.

"Ha, like how I woke you up with that entrance?" laughed Hunson, "Well today's challenge will be all about trying to escape the Ice King's wrath!"

As Hunson led them to the area where they were going to hold the challenge, the Ice King was up high on a mountain prepared to freeze any contestant, as Hunson started the challenge, the contestants first began to run for their lives.

"Hmm, better not make it seem like I'm playing favorites with Gunther" said the Ice King.

The Ice King ends up trying to freeze Gunther, but instead freezes the Joker.

"Bah, what a stupid idea!" cried the Joker.

"Wha, wha!" cried Gunther as she began to run for it.

"Pick up the pace people we're never going to get not frozen" said Courtney.

"Man, she's bossier than Rex and Benson!" cried Rigby.

"Tell me about it" sighed Mordecai.

The Ice King continued to freeze contestants and soon concentrated on freezing most of the Regular Punks, which Courtney was the only one not frozen.

"Come on!" cried Courtney.

"We're frozen!" cried Mordecai.

"Yea, think about that!" cried Scott who was also frozen.

"I'm going to turn the tables on this guy" said Magneto.

Magneto ended up using his mind powers and tossed metal objects at the Ice King.

"Hey, you can't do that!" cried the Ice King who then tried to freeze Magneto.

"You call that firing?!" laughed Magneto.

"Stop it!" cried the Ice King.

"Sound like a baby!" laughed Sabertooth.

The Ice King tried his best to freeze the Dead Mutants, but they ended up escaping, along with the remaining members of the Wobbling Penguins.

"Whoa, it seems the Regular Punks will have to vote off someone" laughed Hunson.

After the contestants were unfrozen, it was going to be a choice between Duncan and Courtney where Courtney was the only one who voted for Duncan.

"Wow, Courtney, here with the others, you became so bossy" laughed Hunson.

"Excuse me, no one was doing their work" said Courtney.

"Hello, we were frozen" said Duncan.

"And Courtney, you get the Ultra Cannon of Shame 2.0!" laughed Hunson.

"What, but this is unfair, I wasn't frozen!" cried Courtney as she was being taken away by the Legendary Billy.

Poor Courtney was placed into the Ultra Cannon of Shame 2.0, and fired right out of it.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 8!" laughed Hunson.


	11. Sledding Race

Chapter 11: Sledding Race

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 8, it was time for the Ice King to have his turn where he'd freeze the contestants whom were trying to flee from him. For the Regular Punks, Courtney decided to be bossy where she shouldn't have been bossy while the rest of her teammates ended up frozen solid.

In the end, Courtney got voted off, even though she wasn't frozen and sent off on the Ultra Cannon of Shame 2.0, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 8!

End of commentary.

As the contestants slept outside, hopefully after Courtney and Rex Banner, it'd be the end of the Regular Punks' bad luck.

Confessions:

"Man, Courtney was annoying just as much as that Rex Banner fella was" said Duncan.

"Hmm, now that Ms. Bossy is gone, maybe I can step in, or I could get rid of the weaker ones first" said Heather.

"Heather better not be bossy" said Scott, "or she's gone."

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept outside, Hunson ended up rowing in a sled on some dogs.

"Greetings everyone" said Hunson as he got off the sled, "the Ice King will be doing the challenge again, but this time it's another race with sleds!"

"Really, sledding?" asked Mandy.

"Hey, I at least had Tiny Tina plant some explosives" laughed Hunson.

Hunson ended up leading the contestants to a very large hill, where as the contestants gazed down, there was already plenty of snow thanks to the Ice King's powers.

"Hey, like what I did with the course" laughed the Ice King, "want to make thinks authentic."

As the contestants got onto their sleds, they headed off, the Regular Punks were making up for lost time from the previous challenges, they were able to dodge the oncoming traps, for the Dead Mutants, things were getting a bit dicey as each member of the team tried to pass an explosive.

"I got an idea" laughed Magneto.

Magneto decided to use his powers to toss some explosives toward members of the Wobbling Penguins, one of the explosives ended up knocking Billy out of the race, then hitting Mindy, Shadow and Rouge next.

"Ha!" laughed Magneto.

Confessions:

"What a jerk" said Rouge.

"I'm going to get him" said Shadow.

"Loser!" cried Mindy.

End of confessions.

As it was the obvious the Wobbling Penguins were losing, for the Regular Punks, they made it across the finish line with most of their members surviving the race.

"Winners who'll obtain immunity will be the Regular Punks!" laughed Hunson, "as for the Wobbling Penguins, you'll have to vote off someone."

It was going to be another vote between Billy and Mindy.

Confessions:

"I don't like Mindy, but Billy's not going to be useful for me" said Mandy.

"I voted for myself!" laughed Billy.

"I hate that Mindy" said Rouge as she voted for Mindy.

"Don't want stupid to drag us down" said Shadow who voted for Billy.

"Bye Billy!" laughed the Joker.

"Wha, wha" said Gunther who voted for Billy.

End of confessions.

"Well, according to the tally of the votes, it seems Billy got the most, and what's this, Billy you voted for yourself?!" asked Hunson.

"Yea, I wanted to have another ride!" laughed Billy.

"Well, you're going to get your wish" laughed Hunson.

The Legendary Billy ends up grabbing Billy and placing him into the Ultra Cannon of Shame 2.0, where poor Billy is launched right out of it with him screaming for joy.

"That doesn't sound like screams of terror, oh well, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 8!" laughed Hunson.


	12. Thick Headed Magneto

Chapter 12: Thick Headed Magneto

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 8, it was a sledding race between our contestants whom were trying to escape any sort of traps that were planted by Tiny Tina. Members of the Dead Mutants ended up evading the traps, and heading into first place, while most of the Wobbling Penguins didn't and neither did the Regular Punks make it out either.

In the end, Billy got voted off and sent off on the Ultra Cannon of Shame 2.0, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 8!

End of commentary.

As the contestants slept, Blackheart was getting annoyed by Magneto getting all the glory.

Confessions:

"Now that Rex Banner and Courtney are out of the way, I can concentrate on getting rid of some of those within my team" laughed Blackheart, "that Magneto is starting to be somewhat of a pest, time to get rid of him."

"Hmm, I really don't like the fact Blackheart is giving the orders" said Sabertooth, "something tells me he wants a member out."

End of confessions.

As the contestants continued to sleep, some snowballs were being tossed straight toward the contestants by Hunson along with Marceline, Finn and Jake.

"Come on, get up sleepy heads!" laughed Hunson as he pelted everyone with snowballs.

"What kind of a challenge are you going to pull?" asked Mandy, "A snowball fight?"

"Heck ya!" laughed Hunson, "It's the Ice King's idea."

"Wha?" asked Gunther.

"Don't worry Gunther, you'll get past this" laughed the Ice King.

As the contestants were heading toward a field, it was littered with snow, and obviously a place for each of the three teams.

"Whoever can take out the rest of the other's team with most of their members standing wins immunity, now go!" laughed Hunson.

As the snow fight began, Gunther fired a few shots at the Regular Punks knocking out Duncan and Scott first. Magneto purposely tried to form some metal he found with a snowball, and ended up using his mind powers where he sent it hitting poor Mindy.

"Hey, no fair, that had metal in it so he could use his powers!" cried Mindy.

"Now, now, you know it's not fair to do that" said Blackheart to Magneto.

"But I am trying to get a win for our team!" cried Magneto.

"I don't care, time to take away all the metal" laughed Blackheart.

Confessions:

"This is not fair!" cried Magneto as he screamed.

"Wow, Magneto is sure angry" laughed Azula.

"Wonderful, we got ourselves a whiner here" sighed Juri who was getting annoyed with Magneto.

End of confessions.

Magneto knew he couldn't throw very well without metal within the snowballs he was forming, every snowball he formed and tossed didn't even touch a rival contestant.

"Ha, what a wimp!" laughed Heather.

"Wimp!" laughed Mordecai.

"Hey wimp!" laughed Rigby, "You throw worse than a girl!"

Magneto then got annoyed and tried to toss a snowball that didn't go far without metal within it, that indeed made everyone on the two opposing teams laugh at poor Magneto.

"This is your fault!" roared Magneto to Blackheart.

"My fault, gee, you were getting all the hits than we were, I was only trying to make things fair" said Blackheart.

"That's not being fair!" roared Magneto.

"What a grouch" said Juri.

"Yea" said Sheeva.

Magneto was indeed getting everyone ticked off within his team, Mandy and the Wobbling Penguins began to pelt every other member of the Dead Mutants and the Regular Punks with snowballs.

"Ha, looks like we found the winning team, the Wobbling Penguins!" laughed Hunson, "As for the Dead Mutants who did the worse than the Regular Punks, time to vote off someone!"

It was a vote between Blackheart and Magneto, everyone had turned against him because of his annoying behavior.

"Wow, Magneto, you were the only one who voted for Blackheart, everyone else voted for you!" laughed Hunson.

"Gee, I wonder who I can thank" said Magneto in a sarcastic manner.

"Time to go" said the Legendary Billy who ends up picking up poor Magneto.

"This Ultra Cannon of Shame 2.0, I made sure won't break because of your powers" laughed Hunson.

Magneto was placed into the Ultra Cannon of Shame 2.0, and fired right out of it.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 8!" laughed Hunson.


	13. Sabertooth's Hairy Situation

Chapter 13: Sabertooth's Hairy Situation

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 8, it was a snowball fight which our contestants were well involved in. Magneto of the Dead Mutants wanted to put some metal into the snowballs so that he could use his mind trick powers, however Blackheart wouldn't allow any of it, and as an end result, Magneto became a laughing stock among every contestant!

In the end, Magneto was voted off and sent off on the Ultra Cannon of Shame 2.0, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 8!

End of commentary.

Blackheart was rather pleased that Magneto was out of the picture, yet members of the Dead Mutants began to suspect something wasn't right the way Magneto was treated by Blackheart.

Confessions:

"Something just doesn't add up" said Slade.

"I am beginning to think someone wanted Magneto to be gone" said Azula.

"Something isn't right here" said Sheeva.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept out in the open, Him ended up coming in with a loud boom waking everyone up.

"Wake up from your slumber, because it's going to be a hair-raising challenge, it's my Bad Hair Cut Challenge I was hoping to give you all, since Hunson allowed me to do so" laughed Him.

"You again?" asked Mindy, "There is no way I am going to let you cut my hair!"

"Then maybe you should just get voted off!" laughed Him.

Him then showed the contestants to a salon where each contestant sat in a seat where Him soon began to mess up their hair if they had any. With the Wobbling Penguins, Him decided to dye Gunther's feathers in a rainbow style colors; the Joker was given a plain dye of black; Shadow's fur was dyed blue to look like his arch rival Sonic; Rouge's fur was dyed pink; Mandy was given Mindy's style of hair; Mindy's head was sadly shaved.

"Arrgghhh!" cried Mindy.

"Aw, you look so much better" said Mandy.

"I can't believe you made me look like him, this isn't fair!" cried Shadow.

"Who said life's fair?" laughed Him.

Soon Him decided to mess with the Dead Mutants, first with Sabertooth, he purposely shaved every piece of hair off; Slade was given a clown hair do; Blackheart was given a rainbow hairdo; Juri's hair was made to look normal; Azula was giving more of a girly look; Sheeva was given a wig along with Kitaro.

"Arrgghhh, I look horrible!" cried Sabertooth.

"Yea, just goes to show ya" laughed Blackheart.

"Stop making fun of me!" cried Sabertooth.

"Wow, never thought to see Sabertooth so upset" said Azula.

Next team Him decided to mess up was the Regular Punks, he first concentrated on Duncan getting rid of his trademark green hair; he then shaved Heather's hair; Alejandro he turned into a blonde; he traded Duncan's original hair with Scott's; Mordecai soon woke up to have pink feathers; Rigby soon woke up to have pink fur.

"What did you do?!" cried Mordecai, "I almost look like Margret!"

"Bwahaha!" laughed Duncan.

"Hey, look at your hair" said Scott as Duncan realized his green hair was gone.

"Not let's see" said Hunson as he came into the scene, "let's tally the sanity of each of the teams."

"On a one to 10 scale model, I'd have to say the Dead Mutants did the worse among them all" said Him.

"Interesting" said Hunson, "oh well, Dead Mutants you'll vote for someone off."

Confessions:

"I can't continue looking like this!" cried Sabertooth as he had a bag over his head.

"My, my, the cat lost someone's tongue" laughed Blackheart.

"Sabertooth looks ugly!" cried Azula.

End of confessions.

It was going to be a vote between Sabertooth and Blackheart, as Hunson began to tally the number of votes, Sabertooth sadly got the most of the votes.

"Well, Sabertooth, looks like you sadly got most of the votes" laughed Hunson.

"About time, I hope my fur grows back" said Sabertooth.

"So eager to leave" said Hunson.

Sabertooth then loads himself into the Ultra Cannon of Shame 2.0 with the Legendary Billy's help, and then is fired right out of it.

"Ha, until next time on Survive the Nightosphere 8!" laughed Hunson.


	14. It's Blackheart's Fault!

Chapter 14: It's Blackheart's Fault!

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 8, Him decided to do the challenge and give everyone a bad hair day! Especially for members like the Dead Mutants such as Sabertooth where all of his hair was shaved off! Yep, he was so embarrassed he couldn't stand being there and decided to take off on the Ultra Cannon of Shame 2.0.

So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 8!

End of commentary.

Everyone in the Dead Mutants was getting tired of Blackheart sabotaging their team.

Confessions:

"Even though the others were too weak to face up to him, I think it's time we turn the tables on Blackheart" said Slade.

"I'll make him pay!" laughed Kitaro.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept outside, an explosion occurred waking everyone up.

"Up, up, up" said Tiny Tina as she came into the scene.

"You again?" asked Mandy.

"I'm leading the challenge, a cooking tasting challenge!" laughed Tiny Tina.

"Great, will we explode if we eat it?" asked Mindy.

"Maybe" laughed Tiny Tina.

Confessions:

"This girl is horrible" said Slade.

"Don't make me eat anything she makes" said Duncan.

"I find it hard that an explosion would hurt us, since we're already dead" said Heather.

End of confessions.

As the contestants were led to the area where they were going to dine, members of the Dead Mutants excluding Blackheart decided to conspire against him.

"There must be a way we can get even with him" said Kitaro.

"He's too powerful if we charge up on him altogether" said Azula.

"So why not outsmart him, maybe if we decide to put some ingredient into his meal, he'd regret ever coming across us" said Slade.

As the contestants sat down to eat their explosive meals, some of the meals that were put on the table exploded right in the faces of some of the contestants right before they could ever scarf it down.

"This isn't helping!" cried Heather.

"Hey, think fast!" laughed Slade as he picked up his meal and tossed it toward Blackheart where it then exploded.

"Why you!" roared Blackheart.

But as Blackheart was about to pick up his meal and toss it back at Slade, the rest of his team had their plates ready with their explosive meals in hand.

"This does not look good for me" sighed Blackheart.

Suddenly a loud explosion could be heard and poor Blackheart was seen flying right up in the air, and falling flat pretty hard right on the ground where all of the other meals fell right on him exploding altogether. Blackheart was in a large crater being quite injured from the explosive meals.

"Wow, I never intended for something like this to happen" laughed Tiny Tina.

"Well, it worked out like a charm, which means we want Blackheart out of the game" said Slade.

"What, but this isn't fair, you have to lose the challenge first" said Blackheart.

"Already did, your team did lose the challenge and they're voting you off" laughed Hunson.

"But the ceremony!" cried Blackheart as he was being picked up by the Legendary Billy.

"Will continue as always" laughed Hunson.

As poor Blackheart was dragged by the Legendary Billy, he was eventually placed into the Ultra Cannon of Shame 2.0, and fired right out of it with him screaming.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 8!" laughed Hunson.

"Wow, look at him go" said Mandy as she noticed how far poor Blackheart was flying.

"Guess we won't be seeing him for awhile" said Slade.


	15. Play with the Silkies

Chapter 15: Play with the Silkies

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 8, it was all members of the Dead Mutants versus Blackheart! That's right, things didn't look so good for Blackheart once everyone turned on the tables against him. A food fight indeed happened that was quite explosive, literally speaking since Tiny Tina was the one making the meals!

In the end, Blackheart got voted off from his team and sent off on the Ultra Cannon of Shame 2.0, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 8!

End of commentary.

Members of the Dead Mutants were satisfied that Blackheart was gone, but as everyone went to sleep they soon found themselves sleeping on something very soft that kept on moving quite a bit.

"You better not be hogging my pillow you loser!" cried Mindy.

"Pillow, I don't remember even sleeping on a pillow" said Mandy.

As everyone woke up they screamed with the surprise that large moth maggots were really their pillows.

"I'm so terribly sorry, Silkie's friends slithered off" said Starfire as she flew into the area.

"Actually, I was taking them out for a walk" laughed Hunson, "thought it'd be a nice little prank to get them all waken up."

"So you want us to have a challenge dealing with these little guys?" asked Duncan.

"Why of course not, why wouldn't I put them there, oh wait I do want them as part of this challenge" laughed Hunson, "each of you will have to take care of a Silkie, feed it, clean it and make sure to tame it. The most members of a team that gets to tame their Silkies win immunity."

Confessions:

"Yuck!" cried Mindy.

"Disgusting!" cried Heather.

"Totally gross, in a good way" laughed Scott.

"Wow, look at the guy barf!" laughed Rigby who showed his Silkie in front of the camera.

End of confessions.

As the contestants tried to tame their Silkies, for the Wobbling Penguins, Mindy was having special trouble with her Silkie as it began to barf on her all the time, along with the Joker who wasn't thrilled having to take care of a maggot.

"I hate babysitting!" cried the Joker.

"This is insane!" cried Mindy.

The Regular Punks were also having trouble too as Heather also was taking some Silkie barf as well and Duncan, Scott, and the others were not enjoying it at all. Yet for the Dead Mutants, Kitaro and Sheeva took turns with the other members of their team in putting each Silkie to sleep by carrying them in their four arms.

"This is what should be done" laughed Sheeva.

"So sweet" said Juri as she noticed how the Silkies were asleep.

"Well, I know who the winners are in this challenge, the Dead Mutants, as for the other two teams you'll be voting off someone" laughed Hunson.

It was going to be a vote off, for the Wobbling Penguins a vote between the Joker and Mindy, and for the Regular Punks, a vote between Heather and Duncan.

"I must say, Duncan, Heather, Mindy and Joker, you four didn't take good care of your maggots that well" laughed Hunson, "but the only two of you that'd stay will be the Joker and Duncan!"

"What, that's not fair!" cried Heather.

"Time to go" said the Legendary Billy as he grabbed both of them and stuffed them into the Ultra Cannon of Shame 2.0, where they were launched right out of it.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 8!" laughed Hunson.


	16. Amaze Beast Boy Challenge

Chapter 16: Amaze Beast Boy Challenge

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 8, our contestants were pranked by me who thought they were sleeping on soft pillows, but turned out to be large moth maggots! Yuck! That even upset someone like Starfire who was searching for Silkie and his friends whom ended up "wondering" away where the contestants were located.

The challenge for the contestants were to be kind to their Silkies, but sadly a few like Mindy and Heather were not and soon met up with the Ultra Cannon of Shame 2.0, where they were fired out from it. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 8!

End of commentary.

As the contestants slept out in the open, they were unaware that Husnon had already sent out Beast Boy who had changed into a large dragon, as the contestants continued to sleep, Beast Boy landed right on the ground and gave a loud roar.

"Alright, who sent the dragon" said Azula, "because if this is a challenge, I'm able to handle this one."

"Wait a second" said Beast Boy.

"Did that dragon just talk?" asked Rigby.

"It's Beast Boy" sighed Slade who knew who it was.

"Hunson wanted me to deliver the challenge where you guys will come up with an animal that I can change into, and Hunson will judge the creativity on that animal" said Beast Boy.

"Sounds simple" said Mordecai.

"Oh, I know, I know what amazing animal he can change into" laughed Rigby.

"Like a raccoon like you has any creativity" said Scott.

"Hey, I do have creativity" said Rigby.

Rigby then drew what seemed like a hydra/griffin kind of an animal and showed it off.

"Wow, that's amazing, that should be our team's animal" said Duncan.

"Yep, kind of reminds me of some of those Aztec Gods" added Alejandro.

As for the Dead Mutants, Sheeva ended up doing the drawing for the animal as she came up with a four-handed minotaur; for the Wobbling Penguins, Gunther drew herself which indeed the others on the team approved.

"Okay, let's see those animals" laughed Hunson.

For Regular Punks, Beast Boy changed into the hydra/griffin animal on the paper.

"Wow, I give you an A for creativity" said Hunson.

"Alright!" laughed Rigby.

"Heck yea I knew we could do it" laughed Mordecai.

"I guess you don't suck after all" said Scott to Rigby.

As for the Dead Mutants, when it was their tern, Beast Boy changed into their animal.

"Doesn't much look like an animal more like a mythical creature" said Hunson.

"But the Regular Punks had one too" said Sheeva.

"Well, they were more creative" laughed Hunson.

As Hunson moved on, Beast Boy noticed it was just a bigger version of Gunther herself.

"You sure you want him to change into a giant Gunther?" asked Hunson.

"We're pretty sure" said Mandy.

As Beast Boy did just that, everyone couldn't believe how cute Beast Boy was as a large version of Gunther.

"Wha, wha, wha!" said Gunther who cheered it on.

"And the winner of the challenge goes to the Wobbling Penguins!" laughed Hunson, "As for the Dead Mutants because you scored lower than the Regular Punks you'll vote for someone off."

Poor Sheeva found herself with the most votes, as for Sheeva she tried to vote for Azula.

"You're not going to win" laughed Azula to Sheeva, "because I know you did get the most votes, meaning more than me."

"Hey, Azula is right, Sheeva you did get the most votes" laughed Hunson, "so bye, bye Sheeva!"

Poor Sheeva was then escorted by the Legendary Billy to the Ultra Cannon of Shame 2.0, where she was launched right out of it.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 8!" laughed Hunson.


	17. Cheer Up Raven Challenge

Chapter 17: Cheer Up Raven Challenge

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 8, Beast Boy was given the task to promote the challenge where our contestants would draw an animal that Beast Boy would change into and I would judge it on the rate of creativity. For the Regular Punks, they tried their best, but sadly it wasn't enough, the Dead Mutants did even poorer when Sheeva just created an animal that looked just like her with four arms.

In the end, the Wobbling Penguins showed off, with Beast Boy being a giant Gunther, and in the end Sheeva got kicked off and sent off on the Ultra Cannon of Shame 2.0, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 8!

End of commentary.

As the contestants slept, they were unaware that they heard sobbing, the sobbing indeed woke them up.

Confessions:

"Alright, who's the tear jerker here" said Mandy.

"What a wuss" said Shadow who thought the one who was crying was a wimp.

"This better not be a challenge related thing" said Kitaro.

End of confessions.

"Dear friends" said Starfire as she approved the contestants, "friend Raven is feeling rather sad, Hunson wanted to give me instructions that which ever team that can cheer her up will win immunity!"

"Okay, I don't like where this is going" sighed Kitaro.

As the contestants were shown where Raven was, it was a gray Raven sobbing and crying.

"Cheer her up friends" said Starfire.

"I think I know what'd cheer her up" said Rigby.

Rigby along with Mordecai, Duncan and Scott began to make farting noises with their arm pits which made the Raven look toward them.

"That's just what Beast Boy tries to do to cheer me up" said Raven.

"Okay, next" said Starfire.

Kitaro along with Azula, Juri and Slade began a puppet show for Raven.

"This is stupid" said Juri as she wasn't interested in doing this.

"You'll like it, believe me, I've been around her" said Slade.

"Okay, I'm Mr. Happy Man" said Kitaro who was playing his part in the play, "and I'm going to, I can't do this!"

"Okay you killed this one Kitaro, the fatality of the play" said Slade who ends up smacking him.

"Hey, don't do that" said Kitaro who then grabs Slade with one of his hands and picks him up and begins to hit him with his other hands.

"Hey, I want in" said Juri who then knocks Kitaro down to the ground.

"Me, I want in" said Azula who then lights a big explosion.

"Okay I guess we're going to have to rely on Gunther" said Mandy.

"I guess so" said Shadow.

"Wha, wha" said Gunther as she wanted to handle this.

Gunther soon wobbled up to Raven who was still sobbing and then gave her a hug to which she began to feel better than what she use to.

"Gee, thanks" said Raven.

"I guess the Wobbling Penguins do win immunity" laughed Starfire.

"Yep they do" laughed Hunson who stepped into the scene, "and the Dead Mutants, you'll be voting off someone, again."

For the Dead Mutants it was going to be a vote between Kitaro and Juri.

"Kitaro, Juri you screwed up in your little play that you were trying to do to cheer up poor Raven" said Hunson, "but the one who got the most votes was Kitaro!"

"What, that's discrimination, Sheeva's part of my species, and there are none of us left on the team!" cried Kitaro.

"Opps, peddy talk won't save you, Legendary Billy do your thing" laughed Hunson.

The Legendary Billy then lifted up poor Kitaro and placed him into the Ultra Cannon of Shame 2.0, where he was launched right out of it.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 8!" laughed Hunson.


	18. Cyborg's Pump Challenge

Chapter 18: Cyborg's Pump Challenge

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 8, it was time to cheer up Raven where our contestants would do their very best to try to cheer her up. Some did their best such as those in the Regular Punks, and yet others like Kitaro who tried to show off a play for her to cheer her up didn't work out so well but Gunther did show her a thing or two making the Wobbling Penguins the winners.

As for Kitaro he was kicked out of the game and sent off on the Ultra Cannon of Shame 2.0, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 8!

End of commentary.

As the contestants slept out in the open, Cyborg drove up in the T-Car and honked the horn on it.

"Wake up everybody!" laughed Cyborg with joy, "Because today's challenge will be issued by me, are you ready to be pumped up?!"

"Excuse me?" asked Duncan.

"Yea, today will be all about strength!" laughed Cyborg, "Hunson allowed me to bring in my weights for the rest of you, now which ever team can handle the most weights will win immunity!"

Confessions:

"Darn, even though Kitaro, Sheeva and Sabertooth were all annoying they were pretty strong contestants for our team" sighed Azula.

"That Goro should have stayed" sighed Slade.

"Okay follow me this way to my gym" laughed Cyborg.

As the contestants followed Cyborg to his gym, they immediately got to work on the weights. Mandy did her best to lift some of the weights but couldn't, yet for the Dead Mutants, in spite of losing most of their stronger members they ended up pulling most of the weights more than any other team.

"Whoa, you guys are already pumping up" laughed Cyborg.

"Well, you should know, I fought against you" said Slade.

"True" said Cyborg.

The Joker could hardly lift any of the weights, in spite of his run-ins with the Dark Knight.

"This downright stinks!" cried the Joker, "None of us can lift these weights!"

"Too bad" laughed Cyborg as he gave them more weights to lift.

Gunther tried to lift the weights, but couldn't.

"Aw, look how cute she looks" said Cyborg, "trying to carry all of those weights."

For the Regular Punks, Duncan was on a roll along with Scott and Alejandro lifting the weights.

"Come on, pull your own weight around" laughed Duncan to Rigby.

"I'm trying!" cried Rigby as he was lifting a heavy weight.

Rigby tried to lift some of the weights, but the more he tried, he just couldn't lift any of them.

"Weakling!" laughed Scott.

"Yea, you're weak!" laughed Alejandro.

"Stop it!" cried Rigby.

Rigby finally lifted a weight and ended up dropping it on Duncan's foot.

"My foot!" cried Duncan, "You little raccoon, I'll make a raccoon hat out of you!"

Duncan ran toward Rigby which Rigby then began to run for his life trying to elude Duncan. As Duncan ran after Rigby, he ended up tripping over some weights that were in his way.

"Well, from the looks of it, I'd have to say both the Wobbling Penguins and the Dead Mutants did a good job" said Hunson as he came into the scene, "the Regular Punks will be voting off someone."

Rigby knew his time would be up, so he headed toward Mordecai for help.

"Please, you have to skew the vote in my favor" said Rigby, "I'm going to be voted off!"

"Well, I don't like Duncan, I guess so" said Mordecai.

Mordecai ended up heading to where the ballots were placed and instead of Rigby getting the most he stuffed ballots with Duncan's name on it instead.

"Okay, let's see who'll be kicked off" laughed Hunson, "wait a second, Duncan you received the most votes!"

"What, impossible!" cried Duncan.

"Yea, I voted for Rigby" said Alejandro.

"And I too also voted for Rigby" said Scott.

"Votes don't lie, Duncan you're out" laughed Hunson.

Poor Duncan was dragged by the Legendary Billy and placed into the Ultra Cannon of Shame 2.0, where he was soon shot right out of it with him screaming.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 8!" laughed Hunson.


	19. Acrobats with Robin

Chapter 19: Acrobats with Robin

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 8, it was Cyborg's turn to give the challenge where the contestants had to lift heavy weights! Yep, some of the teams like the Dead Mutants did a wonderful job in spite of them losing most of their stronger members in previous challenges, however the Regular Punks did the worse, far worse than the Wobbling Penguins, as Rigby ended up causing trouble for Duncan where Duncan ended up tripping over a weight.

In the end, Duncan got cheated out of the vote after someone skewed the vote against his favor and he got shot out of the Ultra Cannon of Shame 2.0, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 8!

End of commentary.

Members of the Regular Punks were not happy with Rigby still being on board and they rightfully speculated that Mordecai helped him stay for another day.

Confessions:

"Mordecai should go down, that bird is asking for it" said Scott.

"I think I know a recipe or two that includes fried bird" laughed Alejandro.

End of confessions.

But as the rest of the contestants were sleeping, Robin came on his motorcycle and honked its horn where everyone got up.

"Wonderful, the Boy Wonder will be doing the challenge for us" sighed Mandy.

"And this time I setup a acrobat course for you all to try" said Robin.

Robin soon led the contestants to the area of his course which was a large acrobat setting with explosives at the bottom placed by Tiny Tina.

"Which ever team has the most time on my course will win immunity" said Robin.

"I say we lose on purpose and injury Mordecai so badly he won't even want to continue" whispered Scott to Alejandro.

"Great idea" laughed Alejandro.

As the contestants began, the Wobbling Penguins were spending the most time on the acrobat course with the Dead Mutants in second place, as for the Regular Punks, Mordecai and Rigby were swinging on the ropes, when they traded places with Scott and Alejandro, they decided to put their plans into action, as Alejandro leaped onto a platform, Mordecai grabbed Scott's hands.

"Oh my, I think I'm slipping!" laughed Scott who was faking being afraid.

"Wait, I can still hold on" said Mordecai.

"Opps" said Scott as he purposely let go of Mordecai.

Mordecai screamed in pain as he landed on Tiny Tina's explosives.

"Next it's your turn Rigby!" laughed Scott who grabbed poor Rigby and tossed him down to the explosives on purpose.

"Hey, those guys did that on purpose!" cried Rigby who was all injured from the explosion.

"Yea no telling" said Mordecai, "look Rigby, I'm kind of out of it, can't go on in this condition."

"No, don't say it so!" cried Rigby.

"It is so" laughed Hunson as he came into the scene, "I decree that the Wobbling Penguins are the winners, as for the Regular Punks they'll vote off someone again."

Indeed it was going to be a vote between Scott and Mordecai, yet it was the obvious Rigby was going to be out numbered with Mordecai leaving.

"Wow, Mordecai you got beaten up in the last challenge" said Hunson, "and sadly you won't be coming back."

"Ha, it's bye, bye birdie!" laughed Scott as he was given a high five by Alejandro.

Poor Mordecai was grabbed by the Legendary Billy and placed into the Ultra Cannon of Shame 2.0, where he was soon fired out of it.

"That's not fair!" cried Rigby, "I have to stay with these two?!"

"Not anymore Rigby, as of now all the teams will be dissolved, it's now every contestant for him or herself!" laughed Hunson.


	20. Rigby's Payback

Chapter 20: Rigby's Payback

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 8, it was acrobats with Robin, where Robin showed the rest of the contestants what he did before he met up with the Dark Knight, some contestants did better than others, and yet others like Mordecai soon met their own demise for revenge after getting rid of Duncan from the last challenge.

In the end, poor Mordecai got voted off from the Regular Punks, and to make things fairer for Rigby, the teams were finally dissolved, so who'll be kicked off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 8!

End of commentary.

Rigby was thrilled that the teams were finally merged together knowing he had more of a chance of surviving.

Confessions:

"Ha, so glad the teams are merged, that means Alejandro and Scott will have to pay" laughed Rigby.

"I don't trust that talking raccoon" said Slade.

"So the teams merged, ha I can handle this" laughed Scott.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept out in the open, it was the Ice King's turn again as he swooped by, he came on a snow-speeder thanks to his powers.

"How the heck did you manage to get over here on that, the Nightosphere doesn't have any snow" said Mandy.

"Oh, but this baby here produces snow as much as I do" laughed the Ice King, "yea the Titans helped me make this, Finn and Jake didn't."

"So what'd the challenge be?" asked Shadow.

"Why, I hunt you down on a snow-speeder with my powers" laughed the Ice King.

"Wha?" asked Gunther.

"Don't worry, you won't feel that much" laughed the Ice King.

As the challenge went ahead as scheduled, the contestants were given a few minutes head start, it was the perfect timing for Rigby to get even at Alejandro and Scott for hurting Mordecai. Rigby was hiding from the Ice King as he was looking for contestants, as he noticed Alejandro, he then decided to bit Alejandro on the foot.

"Hey, let go!" cried Alejandro who tried to get Rigby off of his foot.

That obviously brought attention from the Ice King who then began to pelt poor Alejandro with snowballs.

"Yea, that was for Mordecai!" laughed Rigby to which his outburst caught the Ice King's attention.

"Hello, what do we have here?" laughed the Ice King.

Rigby ran for his life as the Ice King began to chase him down on the snow-speeder.

"You can't out run me" laughed the Ice King.

But as Rigby passed one hiding place, the Ice King used his ice powers and ended up freezing Rouge who was in hiding.

"Sorry!" cried Rigby as he ran off.

"Great, now I am going to have to hate him" said Rouge.

Rigby continued to run off, he bumped into both Shadow and Mandy whom were hiding in their places.

"Ha, found two!" laughed the Ice King.

"Nuts" said Mandy as she along with Shadow were frozen.

Soon Scott, along with Slade were caught as Rigby ran into their hiding places, along with also the Joker who wasn't too happy.

"As soon as I thaw, I am going to get that raccoon" said the Joker.

Azula along with Gunther and Scott, and Juri were the only ones left, Rigby soon came across their hiding place.

"Ha, so you're the little sneak who has been letting everyone else get caught, well I am going to-" said Scott but before he could do anything to Rigby he was frozen by the Ice King, along with freezing Juri.

"Ha, thanks Rigby for leading me to everyone!" laughed the Ice King.

"Not so fast" said Azula as she flared up her fire bending skills, "I still have an element that's your ultimate weakness, fire!"

Azula ended up flaring up her flames which Gunther ended up hiding behind her.

"So, it's a fight, well, let's make it one" laughed the Ice King.

The Ice King charged at Azula and began to try to blast ice at her, but Azula ended up flaring up her flames sending the Ice King quite far off.

"Ha, looks like I will win this challenge!" laughed Azula.

"Oh yes, and you get to share immunity with Gunther and Rigby cause they were the only ones whom were not frozen aside from you" laughed Hunson.

As soon as everyone was thawed out, they indeed had to come up with a vote since they couldn't vote off Rigby they had to choose poor Alejandro and Rouge which it was a tough choice.

Confessions:

"I don't like people who get caught first" said Mandy.

"So long amigo" said Scott as he voted off Alejandro.

"See ya" said Slade who voted for Alejandro.

"Bye, bye" said Juri.

"Adios" laughed Shadow.

"So long Rouge" said Alejandro.

End of confessions.

After the votes were counted, it was the obvious Alejandro got the most votes.

"Wow, sorry Alejandro looks like you get kicked off" laughed Hunson, "the vote count doesn't lie."

"But that's not fair, Rigby exposed my position!" cried Alejandro.

The Legendary Billy ends up grabbing poor Alejandro and sends him packing to the Ultra Cannon of Shame 2.0, where he's shot right out of it.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 8" laughed Hunson.


	21. Scott Gets Even Sort Of

Chapter 21: Scott Gets Even Sort Of

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 8, Rigby indeed got his revenge as the Ice King began to chase everyone and freezing everyone with his powers, Rigby ended up exposing Alejandro's position by biting him on the leg and freezing him first. But as Rigby ran, he ended up exposing everybody else's positions too on top of that, except for a few such as Azula, Gunther and Rigby himself.

In the end, Alejandro got voted off and sent off on the Ultra Cannon of Shame 2.0, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 8!

End of commentary.

Rigby indeed got rid of Alejandro, but as a result he ticked off every other contestant aside from Scott.

Confessions:

"That raccoon is going down" said Azula, "even though I got immunity, he exposed my position."

"I hate that raccoon" said Juri.

"Hmm, everyone's into hating Rigby, that gives me an idea" laughed Scott.

End of confessions.

Rigby was indeed very unpopular, as they contestants slept, the Ice King came into the scene.

"Everyone, up, up, up" laughed the Ice King as he brought out skates for everyone.

"Great, another stupid challenge" said Scott, "involving sissy skates."

"Oh no, but it's just not any sort of skating competition, it's an explosive one" laughed the Ice King, "you see, I had Tiny Tina plant some explosives on the ice, anyone who falls into the icy water will lose the game for sure."

Confessions:

"Hmm, if I can get Rigby to screw up on purpose, I can get him kicked off" laughed Scott.

"Since when was ice available in the Nightosphere, that doesn't make sense" said Mandy.

End of confessions.

As the contestants placed on their skates, Hunson was among the judges ready to judge them on the tricks they'd do with the skates. As Rigby skated, Azula along with Juri and the others tried to purposely set off the explosives in the hopes of sending Rigby into the icy waters.

"Ha, what a loser!" laughed Scott, "Everyone else is doing my job for me!"

Rigby soon tries to do his best to elude the other contestants as he hides behind an explosive, but Scott ends up lighting a match near that explosive device.

"Hope you don't mind" laughed Scott, "but I lit this guy for ya!"

Rigby dashes out trying to escape Scott and the other contestants.

"Wow, the other contestants must be mad at Rigby" laughed Hunson.

"Oh yes" said Marceline, "they must be mad at him for revealing their locations from the last challenge."

Rigby dashed around another corner and Azula ended up exploding that explosive, sending Rigby flying into the air and landing where the judges were located.

"Wow, Rigby, aside from Gunther doing a good job, you get to share immunity with her!" laughed Hunson.

"What?!" cried Scott as he was rather angry.

"Yea, Rigby doesn't get to be voted off" laughed Marceline.

"Wha, wha" said Gunther as she helped up Rigby.

"As for the rest of ya, you'll be voting off someone" laughed Hunson.

It was going to be a vote between Azula and Scott which Scott wasn't happy.

"Come on guys, it's not my fault, I was on the same page as you guys were in trying to get rid of Rigby" said Scott, "and I'm not the one who ended up helping Rigby with an explosive."

"True" said Shadow.

Indeed as the votes were tallied by Hunson, Azula received the most votes.

"Wow, Azula you get voted off" laughed Hunson.

"What?!" cried Azula.

The Legendary Billy soon grabs poor Azula and stuffs her into the Ultra Cannon of Shame 2.0, where she is launched right out of it.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 8!" laughed Hunson.


	22. Incompetent Scott

Chapter 22: Incompetent Scott

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 8, the Ice King had some fun by making our contestants skate on some ice and do some tricks for the judges. Some contestants like Gunther didn't seem to be bothered at all with all of the explosives, yet for a few contestants, Azula ended up setting up by flaring up the explosives which one of them ended up making Rigby do an amazing stunt for the judges that got him immunity!

As a result, she ended up getting voted off by the rest of the contestants, so who'll head off to the Ultra Cannon of Shame 2.0? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 8!

End of commentary.

Scott wasn't pleased that Rigby was still around.

Confessions:

"That raccoon is going to go down sooner or later" laughed Scott, "and it'd be sooner."

"I hate that Scott!" said Juri, "It's because of his incompetence that Rigby isn't gone."

"And now Scott's going to be in the crosshair, won't this be fun?" laughed Slade.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept out in the open, they could smell some delicious food that ended getting some of them up from their slumber.

"Gee, it better not be explosive like the last time" said Slade.

"Nope, the winner here gets to eat a first class meal by me" laughed the Ice King.

"Wha?" asked Gunther.

"Gunther, I've always been a good chef too" said the Ice King, "nothing's too good for my Gunther, after all I need to cook good meals if I ever wanted to capture a princess."

"So what'd actually have to do?" asked Mandy.

"Oh, a few items on my chore list" laughed the Ice King, "including helping to cut my toe nails, they have been growing very long! Gunther, I'm sure you'd be an expert at this!"

"Yuck, I thought Heather had horrible toe nails!" cried Scott.

"Hey, don't compare me to someone else!" cried the Ice King, "Now everyone do the chores if you want immunity!"

Confessions:

"This should be entertaining to watch" laughed Hunson as he sat back.

"Wha, wha!" cried Gunther as she didn't like cutting the Ice King's toe nails.

End of confessions.

The contestants began to slave over the various chores that the Ice King had made them do, Scott ended up doing back labor with some of the chores which Shadow along with Rouge and Juri forced him to do it, because he failed to help get rid of Rigby. As for Rigby and Gunther, they ended up cutting the long toe nails of the Ice King.

"Yuck!" cried Rigby, "Never seen how gross toe nails could be!"

"Wha, wha, wha!" cried Gunther.

"You do this all the time and you're still grossed out?!" cried Rigby to Gunther.

"Wha" replied Gunther.

"Hey, no complaining, time to put on my favorite piece of music!" laughed the Ice King.

It was really loud and annoying for the two to listen and cut the Ice King's toe nails.

"Hey, turn it down!" cried Rigby.

"Make me" laughed the Ice King.

Rigby soon grabs the radio and pulls it taking it off its cord.

"I said turn it down!" cried Rigby.

"Hey you put that back!" cried the Ice King.

"Here you go!" laughed Rigby as he tossed it to the Ice King right in his face.

Rigby ran for his life again which the Ice King began to chase him.

"Time to freeze you for good!" laughed the Ice King.

But as Rigby passed by, Scott ended up being the one frozen.

"Well, I think this is an improvement" said Shadow.

"You don't say" laughed Slade.

Poor Rigby ran for his life until he ran into Skips who was doing chores for Hunson.

"Help me Skips, the Ice King's trying to freeze me!" cried Rigby.

"What did you do this time?" asked Skips.

"He ruined my moment when he yanked the plug off my radio!" cried the Ice King.

"Enough" said Skips, "believe me, you don't want to face me, because when I stand in people's way, I always get my way."

"Okay fine" said the Ice King, "I guess Gunther gets immunity, which means you can still be voted off anyway!"

It was indeed going to be a vote between Rigby and Scott, Scott was rather still frozen in his position.

"Hmm, he's not much use to us at all" said Shadow.

"Which means we all voted for Scott to be kicked off!" laughed Rouge.

"Yea, I get to stay!" laughed Rigby, "In ya face Ice King!"

"Yea for now" laughed the Ice King.

The Legendary Billy ends up lifting poor Scott onto the Ultra Cannon of Shame where he is fired out of it.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 8!" laughed Hunson.


	23. Juri versus Rigby

Chapter 23: Juri versus Rigby

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 8, every contestant had to do chores for the Ice King, as ridiculous as it sounds that's what everybody did. For Rigby and Gunther they got the worse of the worse by cutting the Ice King's toe nails! Yuck! As for Scott, he spent time doing heavy duty lifting not knowing that Rigby had ticked off the Ice King, where the Ice King ended up freezing poor Scott.

In the end, Scott got booted off and sent off on the Ultra Cannon of Shame 2.0, so who'll be kicked off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 8!

End of commentary.

Rigby felt it was rather close that he nearly got kicked off.

Confessions:

"Wow, I must say I almost got voted off the last time" said Rigby, "but since Scott and Alejandro are gone, I say I'm in good standing if no one else decides to go after me."

"That little runt will pay" laughed Juri, "and I am going to make a hat out of him when I'm done with him."

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept out in the open, Hunson ends up coming in banging on some drums.

"Alright everyone, up, up, up time for you all for the arena!" laughed Hunson, "Whoever can survive the arena will win immunity!"

As the contestants headed out to the arena, they each grabbed a tool, Slade was going to fight Mandy, the Joker was going to fight Gunther, Rouge was going to fight Shadow and Juri was going to fight Rigby. As each of the contestants began to fight, Gunther was up on the upper hand against the Joker who was trying his best.

Confessions:

"You know, I wish I was fighting the Penguin and not a penguin" laughed the Joker, "this is rather embarrassing."

"Wha, wha, wha!" said Gunther as she ended up being able to beat him back.

End of confessions.

For other contestants, Shadow and Rouge seemed even as they fought, along with Slade and Mandy.

"You are quite cunning" said Slade as he was using a sword against Mandy clashing with her.

"Same can said about you" said Mandy.

Confessions:

"Man, those two, Mandy and Slade, I am sure glad Mandy is here along with Slade or those two would give us problems" laughed Cyborg.

End of confessions.

As for Juri and Rigby, Juri was able to grab poor Rigby by the legs.

"How is that even possible?!" cried Rigby as he felt the grip of her legs.

"Lots of practice honey" laughed Juri.

"Oh, looks like Juri could win the first fight aside from Gunther!" laughed Hunson.

Juri did her best to squeeze poor Rigby between her legs, but Rigby ended up biting one of them which she ended up letting him go.

"Why you little!" roared Juri.

Juri tried her best to try to fight Rigby, but Rigby ended up dodging her every move, until Rigby came across a flamethrower.

"Let's see how you like it on fire!" laughed Rigby.

Poor Juri ended up getting burned, while Gunther ended up defeating the Joker.

"Wow, it looks like Rigby and Gunther will win immunity the rest of you will vote off someone" laughed Hunson.

It was going to be an obvious vote between Juri and the Joker.

"Joker, you didn't defeat Gunther, but you didn't get the most votes, Juri did" laughed Hunson.

"Well, I get to stay" laughed the Joker.

"Yea for now" laughed Hunson.

Poor Juri was lifted by the Legendary Billy into the Ultra Cannon of Shame 2.0, and launched right out of it with her screaming.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 8" laughed Hunson.


	24. Bombing Spree

Chapter 24: Bombing Spree

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 8, it was an arena fight between the remaining contestants where Rigby fought Juri and the others fought each other. Juri thought she had the upper hand against Rigby, but Rigby soon gave her a fight to remember after biting her and then causing her to be exhausted, he finally won, and Juri was sent off on the Ultra Cannon of Shame 2.0.

So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 8!

End of commentary.

As the contestants slept outside in the open, since Juri and Scott were finally gone, Slade wanted to know what would be the perfect way to get rid of that pesky raccoon Rigby.

Confessions:

"That Rigby is such a nuisance" said Slade.

"I don't like that raccoon hanging around" said Mandy.

"Something needs to be done" said Shadow.

End of confessions.

As the contestants pondered what to do about Rigby, Hunson ended up riding in a stealth bomber flying right over them.

"How the heck did you get one of those in the Nightosphere?" asked Mandy.

"Because I can!" laughed Hunson, "This challenge will be a fun one at least for me, you'll have to escape me from bombing your positions, whoever can reach the safe zone where the Titans are located will win immunity, oh yea, I also had Tiny Tina lay out a few explosives that'd be so much fun!"

As the contestants started to be given the head start, Hunson's first target was going to be Shadow and Rouge.

"Looks like my two targets have been acquired" laughed Hunson as he was piloting the stealth bomber.

"This is insane!" cried Rouge as they were hiding in a spot.

"Oh my, you two hid in an area where Tiny Tina planted some explosives, fun time will happen!" laughed Hunson.

Hunson ends up dropping some bombs exposing the two positions which both Shadow and Rouge end up being caught.

"Ha, two down and five to go!" laughed Hunson.

The Joker was doing his best to hide from Hunson.

Confessions:

"That fool thinks he can bomb me, well two can play at this game" laughed the Joker.

End of confessions.

The Joker soon began to setup a catapult which Mandy soon came across.

"What the heck are you doing?" asked Mandy.

"I'm going to lump some of Tiny Tina's explosives back at Hunson!" laughed the Joker, "With this catapult I'm building!"

"Wow, that actually might work" said Mandy.

"Wha, wha, wha?" asked Gunther.

"Sure penguin, you can help" laughed the Joker.

Gunther along with Mandy began to dig up Tiny Tina's explosives and hand it over to the Joker.

"Here Hunson comes, fire at will!" laughed the Joker.

The catapult soon launched some explosives into the air.

"What the heck are those?!" cried Hunson.

Soon there was a loud explosion in the sky.

"Fireworks for all!" laughed the Joker as he was happy to see Hunson's stealth bomber destroyed.

"Ironic he got destroyed by Tiny Tina's explosives" said Mandy.

"And that just gives enough time for us to head to the safety zone!" laughed the Joker.

The rest of the contestants excluding both Shadow and Rouge made it to safety.

"Where the heck is Hunson?" asked Cyborg.

"Right here" sighed Hunson as he was covered up in smoke, "really a neat trick you did back there Joker, so I'm guessing the ones that survived will all share immunity, Shadow and Rouge however will be kicked off!"

Poor Shadow and Rouge were escorted onto the Ultra Cannon of Shame 2.0, where the Legendary Billy then fired them right out of it.

"Ha, until next time" laughed Hunson, "here on Survive the Nightosphere 8!"


	25. Pranking Contestants

Chapter 25: Pranking Contestants

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 8, it was a bombing spree brought to you by me, I brought along some advance technology, a stealth bomber, because I can bring in one of those things! I decided to bomb the heck out of the contestants! Some decided to head to the safety zone, but for Shadow and Rouge, they both were bombed from their hiding places and exposed!

As for the Joker, along with Mandy and Gunther, they sadly somehow turned the pages on me by launching some of Tiny Tina's own explosives in a catapult the Joker had built against me. In the end, they won immunity along with Slade and Rigby, and Shadow and Rouge got sent off on the Ultra Cannon of Shame 2.0, so who'll be kicked off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 8!

End of commentary.

Slade was rather intrigued that Rigby managed to survive.

Confessions:

"There must be a way I can use the raccoon to my advantage, but how is the question" said Slade.

"Heck, I'm surprised I lasted this long" laughed Rigby, "maybe I can get out of this after all with bringing Mordecai back with me."

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept out in the open, Tiny Tina ended up creeping over them and gave each one of them a wet willy!

"Yuck, that's disgusting!" cried Rigby.

"Hunson wanted me to wake you up that way" laughed Tiny Tina.

"Let me guess, he assigned you to do the challenge again right?" asked Mandy.

"Yep" replied Tiny Tina, "and he wanted that you can prank each other, and may the better prankster win immunity!"

Confessions:

"Oh, I am going to like this challenge!" laughed the Joker.

"If anyone thinks they can prank me, that'd be the day" said Slade.

"No one can prank me" said Mandy.

"Oh yea, this is going to be awesome!" laughed Rigby.

"Wha, wha" said Gunther.

End of confessions.

As the contestants ended up preparing to prank each other, Mandy ended up making some pie for the contestants, but she was putting in some super lax into the pie.

"This is no prank" said Slade as he sat down.

"Oh, but it is" said Mandy.

As the pie was ready, she took it out.

"Go ahead, and eat it" said Slade.

Confessions:

"I know she did something with the pie" said Slade.

End of confessions.

"You eat it, you know just to test it out, just have a slice" said Slade.

"Uh, no" replied Mandy.

"I said have a slice" said Slade as he grabbed the pie.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" asked Mandy.

"This!" roared Slade.

Slade ends up tackling Mandy to which Grim notices the fight.

"Oh boy, this is the first time I get to see Mandy lose a fight!" laughed Grim, "Go get her Slade!"

"I'll do even better!" laughed Slade.

Slade soon forces the pie into Mandy's mouth and makes her chew it, where she ends up swallowing the super lax.

"Oh, I don't feel so well" said Mandy as she ends up running to find a restroom.

"She tried to bake you a pie with super lax right?" asked Grim.

"Yep" replied Slade.

For the Joker, he ended up surprising Rigby with his joy buzzer.

"Nice to shake hands with ya!" laughed the Joker as poor Rigby soon got burned badly by the Joker.

"Wha, wha?" asked Gunther.

"Shake hands with you, of course!" laughed the Joker.

But as the Joker tried to do it with Gunther, nothing happened.

"Hey, this thing is supposed to be on high, how come you're not getting shocked?" asked the Joker.

"Wha" said Gunther as she showed her rubber blue gloves on.

Gunther soon surprised poor Joker and ended up doing a body slam with him, knocking him out.

"Whoa, I'm giving Gunther the win here" laughed Hunson, "the rest of you can vote off someone."

"And me?" asked Slade.

"Oh yea, you too will also receive immunity" laughed Hunson.

It was going to be a vote between Mandy and the Joker.

Confessions:

"Gee, hard to choose, the Joker did shock me, though on the other hand Mandy did fail" said Rigby, "nah, I'll vote for Mandy off."

"Bye Mandy" said the Joker.

"I don't like to lose" said Mandy as she voted for the Joker.

End of confessions.

"Gee, Mandy you didn't seem to win" laughed Hunson.

"Time to go" said the Legendary Billy who then grabbed Mandy and placed her into the Ultra Cannon of Shame 2.0, and launched her right out.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 8!" laughed Hunson.


	26. Giant Polar Bear Wrestling

Chapter 26: Giant Polar Bear Wrestling

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 8, it was a prank competition between our contestants, the Joker indeed had the upper hand against everyone, along with Gunther who managed to counter the Joker's pranks.

However, the Joker did manage to prank someone, aside from Slade, Mandy who ended up getting voted off and sent off on the Ultra Cannon of Shame 2.0, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 8!

End of commentary.

The Joker was thrilled he had lasted so long in the game, that he'd hoping be the one to get a second chance.

Confessions:

"Ha, I am the only one here capable of getting a second chance!" laughed the Joker.

"Wha, wha" said Gunther who didn't like the Joker hanging around so long.

"Man that Joker is good" said Rigby.

"Mandy didn't win again, gee what a surprise" laughed Slade.

End of confessions.

As the remaining contestants slept outside in the open, Hunson ended up coming in by sending off fireworks.

"Congrats!" laughed Hunson.

"For what?" asked Rigby as he and the others woke up.

"You are the final four!" laughed Hunson, "Which means you get to fight in the arena!"

Confessions:

"I think I know I can win this one" laughed Slade.

"Slade's got nothing on me" laughed the Joker, "I can beat everyone!"

"Wha, wha" said Gunther.

"Arena fight, I'm going to lose!" cried Rigby.

End of confessions.

As the contestants were led by Hunson to the arena, a large polar bear was waiting for them.

"Gentlemen and Gunther, you'll be fighting this giant polar bear whoever can survive the longest against the polar bear wins!" laughed Hunson.

Hunson ends up heading toward safety where he signals the polar bear to start the fight. It roared at the four remaining contestants.

"Run!" cried Rigby as he ran for his life.

The polar bear first began to run after poor Rigby chasing him around and around, Slade then interfered by tripping the polar bear with a fighting rod he had grabbed as a tool.

"Time to skin ya" said Slade.

The polar bear ended up clawing up poor Slade pretty badly which the Titans whom were in the audience watched with glee.

"This is pay back for what you did pal!" laughed Cyborg as he sat there eating popcorn.

"How can you watch this with all that gore down below?" asked Raven.

"Easy, think of all the mean stuff Slade did to us back when he was alive, this is just what he's getting" laughed Cyborg.

"Heck yea" added Robin.

Poor Slade continued to get beaten up by the polar bear, until the polar bear was shocked by the Joker and his joy buzzer.

"Come on fur ball, let me in on the fun" laughed the Joker.

The polar bear soon concentrated on the Joker, the Joker ran for his life, which Rigby saw his chance for revenge and ended up tripping the Joker where the Joker was soon pummeled by the polar bear with its claws. As the arena fight continued, a certain Batman showed up with Robin.

"You said you had something important to tell me, why bring me all the way down here?" asked Batman to Robin.

"That's the reason why" laughed Robin as the Joker was getting pummeled by the polar bear.

"Thought I'd see the Joker down here eventually" continued Batman.

As soon as the fight was over, the polar bear ended giving up making Rigby and Gunther the default contestants who'd obtain immunity.

"Ha, looks like the Joker and Slade will be kicked off since they're both beaten up pretty badly" laughed Hunson.

Poor Joker and Slade were both taken by the Legendary Billy and stuffed into the Ultra Cannon of Shame 2.0 where they were launched right out of it.

"Wow, Rigby and Gunther are the final two!" laughed Hunson, "Who'll get the second chance? Rigby or Gunther find out next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 8!"


	27. Gunther versus Rigby

Chapter 27: Gunther versus Rigby

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

It's the final showdown now between Gunther and Rigby, cause last time it was a brawl of a fight between the Joker and Slade against a giant polar bear! Both Slade and the Joker thought they could take on the giant polar bear, yet they couldn't Slade got mauled and so did the Joker because someone tripped the Joker as he ran from the polar bear!

In the end, both of them got sent off on the Ultra Cannon of Shame 2.0, now it's just the fight between Rigby and Gunther!

End of confessions.

Both Gunther and Rigby were unaware that they had been taken to separate places to train themselves for the final duel.

"Wake up" said Batman as he then slaps Rigby.

"Ouch, hey what the heck are you doing down here?" asked Rigby.

"Hunson gave me a task to train you" said Batman.

"Doing what?" asked Rigby.

"Fight Gunther" replied Batman.

As for Gunther, she woke up noticing Skips was her trainer.

"Glad you're awake, I know everything what Rigby can do so listen very carefully on your training" said Skips.

"Wha?" asked Gunther.

Both Gunther and Rigby were given lightsabers by both Batman and Skips, and each were practicing dueling with Batman and Skips.

"This is awesome dueling with Batman!" laughed Rigby.

"Pay attention to what I do" said Batman who then managed to clubber poor Rigby.

"Hey, that hurt!" cried Rigby.

"You were not paying attention" continued Batman.

As both Batman and Skips practiced with Rigby and Gunther, it was finally time for them to duel as they headed out to the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen I bring you the final challenge, the fight to the finish between Rigby and Gunther!" laughed Hunson.

"Yea, go Rigby!" laughed Mordecai who was in the audience.

"Boo, you two stink!" roared Emperor Palpatine.

Both Gunther and Rigby began to charge with their lightsabers clashing them as the crowd went wild.

"Yea, fight them to the death, well not really cause you're already dead!" laughed Hunson.

Gunther then managed to punch Rigby giving him an upper-cut sending him flying into the air and landing on some debris.

"Ouch!" cried Mordecai.

"He better win and get us out or I'm going to make sure you'll regret being here!" roared Benson.

Rigby then grabbed his lightsaber and charged at Gunther trying to slash with it toward her, Gunther moved with ease and ended up knocking Rigby down.

Confessions:

"He never paid attention to my lessons" sighed Batman.

"Rigby always wasn't a good listener, now we're going to be stuck in the Nightosphere for good" sighed Skips.

End of confessions.

Rigby clashed again with his lightsaber against Gunther's.

"Come on Gunther, go take down Rigby!" laughed the Ice King, "That's my girl!"

Gunther ended up cutting the half of the lightsaber's tip with her lightsaber.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther.

"Give up me?" laughed Rigby.

Rigby then grabbed a regular club and tried to charge at Gunther, but Gunther ended up slicing the club in half sending Rigby screaming as he ran for his life.

"Oh this is embarrassing" sighed Benson.

Rigby ended up tripping over a rock and fell.

"Come on, finish him!" roared the Joker.

"Wha, wha" said Gunther as she raised her lightsaber declaring victory.

"Yea, Gunther won!" laughed the Ice King.

"Well, since Rigby's the coward that he is, I guess that'd be the case, Gunther you get a second chance, and you may take someone with you" said Hunson.

"Wha, wha, wha, wha, wha, wha" said Gunther.

"What, you want to take Rigby and his friends too?" asked Hunson, "But that's too many how am I going to replace those souls?"

"Wha, wha, wha, wha" said Gunther.

"I'm smart enough to think what souls will come down to replace them, well I guess I can take your word Gunther, you may take Rigby and his friends to have a second chance too" continued Hunson.

"Yea, alright!" laughed Mordecai.

"I guess we don't get stuck in the Nightosphere after all" said Skips.

"I guess this is okay" said Muscle Man.

"Alright time to say bye" said Hunson as he then teleports Rigby, his friends and Gunther back to where they once were in life, "until next season here on Survive the Nightosphere!"


End file.
